1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frequency and award redemption program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an on-line, interactive frequency and award redemption program which is fully integrated.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequency programs have been developed by the travel industry to promote customer loyalty. An example of such a program is a xe2x80x9cfrequent flyerxe2x80x9d program. According to such a program, when a traveler books a flight, a certain amount of xe2x80x9cmillage pointsxe2x80x9d is calculated by a formula using the distance of the destination as a parameter. However, the millage points are not awarded until the traveler actually takes the flight.
When a traveler has accumulated sufficient number of millage points, he may redeem these points for an award chosen from a specific list of awards specified by the program. Thus, for example, the traveler may redeem the points for a free flight ticket or a free rental car. In order to redeem the accumulated points, the traveler generally needs to request a certificate, and use the issued certificate as payment for the free travel.
While the above program may induce customer loyalty, it has the disadvantage that the selection of prizes can be made only from the limited list of awards provided by the company. For example, a traveler may redeem the certificate for flights between only those destinations to which the carrier has a regular service. Another disadvantage is that the customer generally needs to plan ahead in sufficient time to order and receive the award certificate.
According to another type of frequency and award program, a credit instrument is provided and credit points are accumulated instead of the millage points. In such programs, bonus points are awarded by using a formula in which a price paid for merchandise is a parameter. Thus, upon each purchase a certain number of bonus points are awarded, which translate to dollar credit amount. According to these programs, the customer receives a credit instrument which may be acceptable by many enrolled retailers, so that the selection of prizes available is enhanced. An example of such a program is disclosed in E.P.A. 308,224. However, while such programs may enhance the selection of prizes, there is still the problem of obtaining the credit instrument for redeeming the awarded points. In addition, the enrolee must allow for processing time before the bonus points are recorded and made available as redeemable credit. Thus, the immediacy effect of the reward is lacking in these conventional incentive programs.
In view of the above, the present invention is advantageous in that it provides an on-line, interactive incentive program which is fully integrated.
The disclosed invention is also advantageous in that it provides an on-line access to product information, product purchases using an on-line electronic order form, award catalogs, and award redemption using an on-line electronic redemption forms.
Another advantage of the subject invention is that it awards bonus points immediately upon purchase of a merchandise.
The present invention is further advantageous in that it provides bonus points which are immediately made available for redemption.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows the to customer to select a prize immediately upon the award of the bonus points.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it allows a customer to order a prize and redeem the awarded points towards the ordered prize immediately upon the award of the bonus points, thus enhancing the immediacy effect of the reward program.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an electronic sign-up form for on-line signing up by users.
The above and other advantages are provided by the disclosed invention which includes provisions for access over the internet. Upon gaining of an access, the customer is able to browse through a merchandize catalog, an award catalog, view the bonus points available for redemption in the customer""s award bonus account, and get information about the products for purchase, the program, and the customer""s account. The program also enables the customer to order merchandize on-line, order prizes on-line and redeem awarded points on-line. Accordingly, the selection of available prizes is expanded by the merchants who join the program, and the bonus award is made instantly redeemable.